


cameras + confessions

by maiselocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Mycroft Holmes, slightly ooc mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: it's been a week since mycroft holmes let you walk out of his house, out of his life, and effectively ended the only relationship he has and likely ever will be in. you made him happy, even if he didn't realize it.the last thing you would've expected post break-up is mycroft semi-drunkenly watching your movements through the security cameras in your home.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Mycroft Holmes/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	cameras + confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i happen to really like mycroft's character and i've had this idea in my head for a long time so i decided to write it! enjoy <3

It had been a week since Mycroft had let you walk out of his life completely. A week. 

Sure, the relationship lasted only a few months and with Mycroft's personality, it was bound to happen. But 𝘨𝘰𝘥, you did not think it would hurt this bad. And surprisingly, neither did he. Mycroft was able to admit to himself that he had strong feelings for you from the moment he laid eyes on you at 221B Baker Street six months ago and he was also able to ask you out for dinner but he would never be able to admit that the few hours after you had left that he felt empty. 

It was a stupid fight. Both of you knew that. But Mycroft had missed one too many dinners, one too many special moments for you, one too many sleepless nights where you wished he would just hold you and lull you back to sleep. It was too much. And when you brought it up, Mycroft wouldn't accept the fact that he should be there for you more. Now, as he sat in front of his computer, nursing a small glass of whiskey (something that he would normally never indulge in but this was a trying time for him), he realized he was wrong. He had missed 6 dates with you, all of which he knew you were excited for and had gotten dressed up for. He never congratulated you for the promotion you got at work and didn't come to the small celebration you had with Sherlock, John, Molly, and Lestrade that same night. 

As he stared at the black screen of his computer, he didn't see himself. No, he saw your hurt eyes and expression when you gave him one last look before shutting the door to his house, getting in your car, and leaving. He made no effort to run after you or stop you. "Do you even want to be with me anymore?" You had said, voice just above a whisper. He didn't know what to say. Of course he did, looking back at it. He wanted to be with you more than anything at the current point in time. All he did was look at you with an emotionless face. "Then I'm leaving." And with that, he no longer had the person who understood him, who adored him, who made him laugh, by his side. 

He ran a hand down his face and rubbed it over the slight beard he had grown in the past week. 

His hands moved to the computer. With a quiet 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬, he turned it on. The computer came to life before him. He no longer saw your eyes in the reflection of the screen. 

Unfortunately, Mycroft was something of a lightweight. The man hardly drank alcohol and when he did, it didn't take long for him to become tipsy. The two glasses of whiskey and the one he was drinking now was enough to make him do stupid things. That's how he was led to the security camera feed from your apartment. 

A part of him just wanted to see if you were safe. No matter the circumstances, he wanted you to be safe and sound in your home. But another part of him wanted to know if you were actually 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 

The feed from the cameras eventually loaded and his heart fluttered at the sight of you. There you were, standing at the doorway in front of Molly Hooper who had come over for the day to pamper you and help you get through the break-up. He figured that she was leaving and you were saying your goodbyes. He watched as you smiled at Molly but he knew when the smile was fake. Molly gave you a gentle hug and a wave before she left. You closed the door behind her.

It was when you turned around that he finally got a good look through a camera you forgot was hidden in the books on your shelves. You looked alright seeing as Molly had forced you to take a shower, brush your hair, and change into something that wasn't sweatpants and a tank top. But Mycroft saw how your frame had already thinned out within just a week. The cameras couldn't pick up the dark circles underneath your eyes from the restless nights where you just couldn't fall asleep. 

Mycroft clicked through the different feeds as you moved from the front door to your kitchen. With slow, tired movements, you grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, closed the door, and went into the bathroom. He let out a deep sigh and took a long drink from his glass, finishing his third cup of whiskey. He could no longer see you as the door to the bathroom closed. He didn't know that after you had finished using the toilet and washing your hands that you were staring dejectedly at yourself in the mirror. Mycroft wasn't a mind reader so he didn't know that you were silently critiquing your appearance, wondering if maybe that's why he let you leave. He always said you were "the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on" but was he just saying that?

You shook your head and pulled your hair back before splashing your face with cold water and coming out of the bathroom. Mycroft's attention came back to the feed. He thought you would go to your bedroom and call it a night (it was 11 at night) but instead you sat in the living room. The corners of his mouth perked up in something of a smile as you curled up in the corner of the couch with a blanket like you would always do at his house. He could almost look at you and pretend he still had you but there was something about the look on your face that kept him from doing that. 

It wasn't a gradual realization when he figured out that he wanted you back and he wanted you back now. It all came at once. Within 5 minutes, he decided that he was a proper dickhead for letting you leave without saying anything, he would go to your apartment and tell you 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 how he felt. He wouldn't hold anything back. Mycroft shut off his computer and almost violently stood from his chair. Quickly, he adjusted his suit and threw a coat over it. It was in the last minute before he left for you that he finally realized one more thing. And he would tell you that too.

-

"Mycroft?" You said in disbelief as you opened the door. The strong smell of pine, one that you both loved, mixed with the scent of your body wash and overwhelmed him. If someone told Mycroft 5 years ago that he would have missed you so much that he was speechless upon seeing you again, he likely would've punched them. "Mycroft!"

The sudden shout brought him back to reality. "Hi," he quickly responded. "Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" You asked. It was simply hard to believe he was in front of you after what had happened. He shared the same dark circles and thin body that you had and you wanted nothing more than to pull him in for a hug but you couldn't. 

"I..." Mycroft couldn't form any sentences. So, he lightly pushed past you and into your living room. 

You couldn't do anything other than follow him. 

"Sit down," he said, finding some courage to speak to you. 

"I don't know what makes you think you can come here and tell me what to do." He gave you one look and with a sigh, you sat down on the couch. He didn't meet your eyes and instead looked at the state of your apartment. It wasn't horrible (all thanks to Molly) but it wasn't as organized and polished as you kept it. Dust littered your books, bottles of water and cups sat on tables, blankets were strewn messily across chairs. He sighed. "Can you just tell me what you're doing here?"

Mycroft looked at you picking at your nails and hands out of anxiousness. "Stop doing that, Y/N."

"Tell me what you want!" You shouted. 

"You. I want you," he finally confessed.

You let out a dry chuckle. "Why didn't you say this before I left? Why'd you just let me leave? Do you...do you just not care anymore? Have I bored you now?"

Mycroft ran a hand through his hair and took off his coat before sitting the couch a comfortable distance from you. "Because I'm an idiot."

"You think?" you muttered.

He gave you a sad smile. "You know I don't understand...emotions and relationships. I don't know why I let you walk away from me. I know everything and yet I can't figure that out. I should've stopped you and I know that now."

"So what do you want from me? Why are you here admitting all of this now?" 

"Within a span of 5 minutes, I realized that I felt empty without you by my side. It didn't feel...right coming home and not seeing you on my couch, curled up like you are now. I didn't feel at peace without kissing you before you went to bed or waking you up with a cup of coffee."

You didn't say anything, mostly because you knew he wasn't done speaking but also because you had no idea what to say or do.

"I'm here because I want to admit to you that I was a very terrible boyfriend to you. I should've been there at our dates. I should've put off work for you and focused on you. I should've been there for your promotion. I should've been more romantic with you and do what you wanted. I know all of this now, Y/N."

"I still don't know what you want from me, Myc," you whispered, cringing once you heard the tone of your voice.

He moved slightly closer, just enough to place a hand on your knee. "You are one of the only people who have understood me and have been by my side. Coming home to you is one of the few things that make my days more tolerable. I've only been with you for 3 months but Y/N, I went a week without you and detested it with my whole being."

You searched his eyes for any form of lie or dishonesty. All you could see was someone who was hurting, who was being completely honest with you no matter how hard it was for him. Of course you missed him. You missed those nights when you would bake together and slow dance to the soft music he would play throughout the house. You missed how he held you during the winter months when your body would've froze had it not been for him. You didn't miss, however, the times you would come home to a bouquet of flowers on your door step after 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 missed date. 

"Mycroft...," You started but you didn't know where to go from there. 

"I know that I treated you horribly but I want to be better," He said. The grip on your knee softened, as did the expression on his face. He took a deep breath before making eye contact with you. "Y/N, I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be mine again. I won't let you leave like that again. I'll hold you when you need me. I'll be there for our dates."

You rose up from your position and held onto the hand that was previously on your knee. "Mycroft, I don't want you to change. You're the man I want. You're the man I love."

A genuine smile came to his face, one that only happened because of you. "Y/N..."

You copied his smile before coming closer to him and giving him a longing kiss. He could've swore that in that moment, he felt real butterflies in his stomach. He never wanted this feeling to end. It was new but he welcomed it with open arms. When you pulled away from him, he placed a hand on your cheek. "Will you please be mine again? I don't think I can go another day."

"Yes, you idiot."


End file.
